The Dead Beneath/Surrounded By Dead
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 2 Chapter 7: Surrounded By Dead "ROTTERS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I broke free of kissing Julie, who as of just a moment ago, is now my fiancée. I ran out into the living room and began talking. "The rotters from the street followed us back! We need to get out of here and find a way back to the Town Square, so we can all get out of here in the RV." I ran out the hotel room door, and the rotters were coming up the stairs. I shot one in the front, and it fell back, tumbling back, knocking over the other ones behind him. "We need to find another exit! Let's go to different floors and find somewhere leading to another rooftop! We can make it to the town square from there." I shouted. We made a run for it, and we found a good looking path through the window, but rotters started coming out of the rooms. Not a hoarde, but several of them. Julie, Jeb and I pulled out our guns and killed them. We all jumpted out the windows, it looked kinda tough for Jeb, since he was the oldest out of all of us, since Tom was 20, Julie was 22, I was 23, Gill was 31, and Jeb was 42. He was pretty old in comparison, but he made it. The Town square was swarmed too, and we saw two more guys on a different rooftop. They were holding guns, and I know rotters don't hold guns. I waved my arms out to them. One of the two guys signaled me to go around, since there were other rooftops in the town square. "Julie, um... you mind if I tell Gill and Tom about how we're getting married?" I asked Julie, pointing to the ring. "Go ahead." She nodded, and I walked up to Tom. Tom began. "Dan, that ring. I saw you pick it up in the store, now Julie's wearing it. Are you two...?" "Engaged? Yes, but I didn't have time to announce it." I answered. "Well, congratulations." Tom said, happily. I went and told Gill too, "Hey Gill. Despite what just happened, there's good news." I told him. "Julie and I are getting married once we have the chance." "That's wonderful, Dan. Congratulations." Gill said with a warm smile on his face. I continued along the rooftops, and I eventually found these guys. One of them was white, the other brazillian, both had black hair, the white guy's longer than the other. (No, I don't mean in dick size) and they both had beards. I took a closer look at the white guy, he had a nasty scar on his neck, another one on his cheek, another one on his arm, and another right over his eye. "Hi, I'm Danilo." the Brazillian guy spoke up, and put his hand on the fucked up scarred guy's shoulder, "This is Logan. So, what kind of safe haven have you come from? You look fairly unroughed." I noticed there was a bong hanging out the side of his bag, but i ignored it. "We just got out of that hotel. it's just been overrun." I said, pointing to it. "Well, anyway, my name is Dan, and these are Gill, Tom, Jeb, and Julie." "So, where are you people headed?" asked Danilo. "We're not exactly sure." I said. "We were planning on staying in that hotel up there, but it didn't go so well." "You know, that black guy behind you looks a lot like this little kid in our group." said Danilo, pointing to Gill. "What's his name?" Gill asked, with suspense and surprise, and a feeling of crossing his fingers on what it is. "Um... Jake." Danilo answered, awkwardly. Gill was wiping tears of joy out of his eyes. "My boy..." he sniffled happily. "Is that... your son?" I asked him. "Logan, go get Angie and Jake. I think we may have found Jake's father." Danilo gestured. Logan, the dude with the scars all over himself, and one over his eye, walked off. "Angie... Jake! I thought I'd never see them again." Gill said, crying in happiness. Logan returned, followed by a tall, ginger lady, and a small child, who was half black, half white, who clearly had Gill's eyes, and his mother's nose. Gill was crying in joy, and he stumbled over to them, and embraced them in a hug. He stood up, and introduced his family to us, first pointing to Tom and Jeb. "Angie, this is Tom Tyler, a friend of mine, and Jeb Kerman, he's new, but you never know when an Aerospace Engineer would be valueable." Gill pointed to me and Julie, "This is the group's leader, Dan Stewart, and his fiancée, Julie Kells." He turned around, and looked us in the eye, and said, happily, "Guys, this is my wife, Angie, and my son, Jake." I shook Angie's hand, and fist bumped Jake. We all looked around for the best route to go, it became apparent that these people were on the move too. Danilo went back downstairs, and there was some awkward silence. Eventually, it was broken by a rotter. It appeared practically out of nowhere, nobody saw it coming. It grabbed Julie by her hair, and pulled her backwards, she was screaming, I ran over, and shot it. "Julie, are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine." She puffed. I checked her closely, luckily, she was not bitten or scratched. I took a sigh of relief. I don't know what I'd do without Julie, Tom knew immediately when we rescued her 8 months ago, that I was in love, but I hated hearing him joke about it, so I forbid discussion about it. Now, it was no secret. I realised that Danilo had returned, and he had some ziplock bags in his pocket, which were not there when he went down. "What is that?" I asked, pointing at one. "Um..." Danilo was not trying to stop me from grabbing one to look at it. I grabbed one, and I was laying eyes on a bag of marjiuana. He snatched it back, I wasn't upset, but I laughed a little. "Collecting a stash, am I right, stoner?" I chuckled. Julie was giggling too. Danilo took his bag off, and put the weed in it, along with a lighter. I also noticed there was also a bong, and a roll of one of the types of paper typically used to make joints. I was losing it now. I was choking on my own laughter. "Is that a bong, and blunt paper?" "Yeah, I like to get stoned to relieve my stress." Denilo said. I calmed down, and some time later, when we found a few houses to camp out in for the night, Julie and I brought up the rotter that grabbed her hair. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "I'm okay, but I'm concerned about it happening again." She answered. "So, what should we do?" I asked. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair." He said, staring down at a pair of scissors sitting on the desk. "I still want it to look good." She continued. grabbing for a notepad, and a pencil. "Here's what we're going to do." She said. "I'm going to draw some pictures of myself with short hair, and I want you to tell me which one makes you the most physically attracted to me, and looks like something that this could be made into." She finished, pointing to her head. "Sounds like a plan." I said. I was just sitting there for a while, looking around for ways to occupy myself while I wait for Julie. Eventually, she showed up, holding a small stack of paper. I looked at them, and eventually decided on one of them. This drawing showed her with a short pixie cut, only going down as far as her neck, rather than down her back. Other than that, it was basically the beautiful Julie I know now. I handed it to her. The other ones didn't look like we could turn Julie's current hairstyle into. We both walked into the bathroom, bringing the scissors. It was actually pretty easy to do. I tied her hair into a ponytail which was tied lower than most, since our intention is to still have it attractively long, but too short for a rotter to effectively grab onto. I tied it up, and then cut it off. The hairtie came off, and we decided we'd test it out. "Try to grab me by the hair." She said, and I did so. All that happened, was I ran my fingers through it, and she turned around quickly, and put her hand against my forehead as if it had a knife in it. Our plan worked, and Julie was not nearly as grabbable. Things were looking up. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora